Talk:Case Files
I'm playing Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon right now, and will be updating this as I progress. Anyone want more information about these case files? Also, if someone is farther than me, feel free to fill in the gaps.SeventhEvening 23:10, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ------ I've unlocked almost every Case File. Only like, 10 or so I don't have. I'll try to update when I can. Until then, I'll leave out a bunch of titles and some descriptions that I got off YouTube videos. At least then this page will have more value for reference, as far as figuring out what Case X-Y is and recognizing it from the title. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 22:39, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I've completed the game and more than 90% of the case files, but I probably won't be putting in the time to post them. I know alot of people want to case file information, so it'd be great if you could post some. I've pretty much gone permanently inactive since I don't want to deal with Blue's bullshit. SeventhEvening 23:17, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Aw, that really sucks man. I'm sure you were a good contributer (you certainly had a long list of contributions!) and you know a lot about MegaTen, so it's kinda bad for such a dead and empty wiki to lose an editor. Especially a syosps or whatever it's called. Looking back on the whole stupid argument about the Raidou title, I can remember how terrible an impression that made on me, being a new member of this wiki and all. But this page is not made for that. On the bright side, I've put up info for the majority of the Case Files. All that needs to be done now, in order of priority IMO: *Add missing Cases: **7-10 **8-4 **9-7 **9-8 **'9-9' **10-6 **'10-8' *Description for Case 2-5: Selling Umbrellas *'How to obtain these Cases' *'Add Internal Links to Demons and People if necessary' Things to look out for in this article if any: *'Spelling Mistakes': While copying down, some typos were made *'Line Break Errors': When I copy+pasted from the Notepad, it had a lot of random line breaks from changing the Notepad's size. *'Spacing Errors': When I was trying to fix the Notepad line breaks, I may have deleted some spaces or added extras. I know I did a few times and I caught some, but not all. If you see these or any other errors, I'm sorry. Please correct them. I'm so happy I finally got this finished. Only took like, 3 or 4 days. -__- ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 23:05, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I found a lovely FAQ and added some of the missing cases. Although there may be more missing cases, I'm not sure. I'm going to start adding in availability. I'm taking it section by section, so I'm sorry about how there's going to be over 10 edits on one page. :FAQ: http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/file/951791/57157 :~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 12:58, 10 August 2009 (UTC)